Assignment
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: A young man named Castiel Bishop just wants to be a good son and Company agent. When an assignment comes up, can he stick to the plan and deal with his partner that hates everyone like him or follow a much worse fate? - SPN/Heroes Fusion AU.


**Title:** Assignment 1/?  
**Character/Pairing:** Castiel Bishop/Dean Winchester, lots of Heroes & Supernatural characters~  
**Word Count:** ~1020  
**Rating:** T+ (for now)  
**Warnings:** AU  
**Summary:** A young man named Castiel Bishop just wants to be a good son and Company agent. When an assignment comes up, can he stick to the plan and deal with his partner that hates everyone like him or follow a much worse fate?  
**Notes:** Fusion of Supernatural characters into the Heroes canon/universe. I thought this up during a nap and I ain't even sorry.

* * *

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone, kid. Just gonna go grab lunch."

"Sure thing, Bobby," Dean Winchester said, wiping his hands briefly on the already half dirtied rag. It wasn't a hard job working at Singer's Auto shop since his dad taught him pretty much everything about cars, but sometimes it was a two man job. Holding the fort down would mean stopping and waiting to do certain things.

He watched the trucker hat and flannel wearing man exit out the door a moment before turning his attention back to the car on the lift. Everything was done except the fact that he had to get the light from underneath and lower the lift. Not a hard task and it was one he could do on his own. Dean grabbed the remote to lower the lift, keeping it in hand as he unhooked the light from where it was hooked into the wheel and then it happened.

His finger slipped and the whole lift dropped.

Dean didn't even get a chance to scream.

Ever since the move to Hartford, Castiel hasn't been spending his life like a normal man his age would. Twenty eight years old and living too much like a hermit, and not by choice. Most of his time was spent with his sister when he could – others listening to a man she told him about named Adam Monroe. The man apparently had almost four hundred years of history and as far as Castiel was concerned, there wasn't anything he wasn't willing to listen to. And Adam was up for talking, no matter if it was him or his sister.

That's where he was currently, leaning against the wall of the small dull room while he listened to Adam talking about his travels to America in the late seventeen hundreds.

A knock on the door made Castiel look over his shoulder and Adam to look in said direction. "Castiel, a word?"

He didn't spare another glance to Adam and turned, exiting the room with the door clicking shut behind him to signify the lock. His father stood waiting for him, glasses and suit all in place with a somber look on his face as usual.

"…Is something wrong?" For a moment, he was a little worried. It wasn't as if he wasn't allowed on the lower levels or anything, but it was frowned upon to "make friends" with the prisoners, as his father explained to him many times in the past.

"No. But there is something we need to discuss." Not another word came from his father as he turned and started towards the stairs. Castiel followed silently, knowing better than to question him. 'Good sons didn't do that' he'd been told over and over for too many situations.

Castiel followed him all the way to his office, as he expected, and stood until his father sat behind his desk before approaching the chair. He fully expected to see his sister sitting either on the couch or in the chair that he was about to sit in. Associating her with being around when there was going to be a discussion came naturally. Once seated, he couldn't help but ask. "Where's Elle?"

"She's out on assignment."

"Oh."

That was all he could respond with. A short and all too simple 'oh' that just said everything – that he was disappointed it wasn't him out on assignment, that she got chosen over him, that the older son in the family wasn't being favored, and mostly that father apparently didn't trust him enough after the last one. It probably didn't help that he looked as deflated as he felt.

His father adjusted a few papers on his desk before holding out a file towards Castiel and said, "That's why I've asked to talk with you. There's something for you to do."

Immediately opening the file folder, blue eyes started scanning over the information quickly as he still listened to his father's words.

"You've shown progress with your sister's ability and I'd like you to keep it for this assignment. I think it will be viable." He paused before continuing. "A week ago in Lawrence, Kansas, there was a report of a man having a car fall on his arm. Emergency help arrived on the scene to find blood, but his arm was perfectly intact. We think this man has an ability."

By the time his father said this, Castiel got to a picture of said man along with other valuable stats. Green eyes, short spiked hair that looked a light brown, and maybe around his age if he guessed right. He raised his brow curiously, only to glance back up at his father. "When do I leave?"

A pointed look and he said, "You and Gordon leave tonight on a flight into Houston, and from there will have transportation to Lawrence." His look went stern before he said anything else, an almost scary look in Castiel's opinion. It was one of a few things that his father could do to strike fear in him. "You do this right, Castiel. Observe and then you will receive orders from there."

"Yes sir." He shut the file and stood up, turning to leave and finding that during their conversation that his assigned partner had come into the room during. Gordon Walker. Castiel had heard a mention of the man from Elle. She said that he wasn't very nice and didn't like people with abilities. The glare on his face clearly stated that as Castiel approached to move past. "I'll be ready in a moment," Castiel said.

Gordon made no acknowledge of his words and only scowled, the white of button down the only aspect of him bright against the tone of his dark skin and black suit.

Castiel hoped things wouldn't go so bad. He could get past Gordon's apparent coldness and do a good job, prove his father that he was a good agent. Maybe even get sent out on assignment more often. He supposed that would all be determined in a few short weeks after their observation period and whatever followed.


End file.
